rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Bleiche Schatten (Kapitel)
"Bleiche Schatten" ist das dritte Kapitel des zehnten Bandes Zwielicht. Gleichzeitig ist es das dritte Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand will von Asmodean weiter unterrichtet werden. Der Verlorene warnt ihn davor, dass dreizehn Aes Sedai in einem Zirkel ihn mühelos besiegen könnten. Mat spielt ein Trinkspiel mit zwei Aiel. Melindhra, eine Tochter des Speers, zeigt Interesse an ihm. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Rhuidean, Aiel-Wüste Rand nagelt Asmodean mit Strängen aus Luft an die Wand und fährt ihn an, dass er ihm bereits gesagt hat, dass er niemals in der Anwesenheit anderer die Macht gebrauchen darf. Natael wehrt sich, indem er sagt, die Frauen hätten gedacht, es wäre Rand gewesen. Rand lässt ihn fallen. Er ist genauso wütend auf sich selbst wie auf Asmodean. Er weiß, dass der Mann die Macht gerade so viel gebrauchen kann, um einen Becher zum Schweben zu bringen und so ist es, als würde er sich mit einem Kind anlegen. Die Abschirmung, die Lanfear hinterlassen hat, ist für ihn als Mann unsichtbar, aber auch für alle anderen Frauen. Diese Technik bezeichnet Natael als "invertieren", doch er kann sie nicht genau erklären. Rand entgegnet, dass Egwene es sicher gemerkt hätte, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu überrascht, doch Natael erklärt, sie wäre trotzdem nie darauf gekommen. Er klingt bitter, als er an sein Derzeitiges Schicksal denkt. Rand weiß, dass er Natael braucht, da er einen Lehrer braucht, der ihn im Gebrauch der Macht unterweisen kann. Und es gibt niemanden als den abgeschirmten Verlorenen, da alle Männer, die mit der Macht umgehen können, von den Aes Sedai gedämpft wurden oder aber sicherlich nicht ihre eigenen Träume vom Ruhm für ihn aufgeben würden, falls er einen Falschen Drachen aufspürt, der noch nicht gefangen wurde. Rand setzt sich und ruft sich wie so oft ins Gedächtnis, dass er Natael nicht unterschätzen darf, da es sich immer noch um den Verlorenen Asmodean handelt, der nur unter Zwang handelt. Er fragt den vorgeblichen Gaukler, ob er jemals daran gedacht hat, zu den anderen zurückzukehren. Natael erklärt, dass jeder der anderen ihn sicherlich töten würde und dass er sich lieber der grausamen Semirhage ausliefern würde, als sich dem Dunklen König zu stellen und dessen Strafe zu erwarten. Rand fordert ihn auf, ihn weiter zu unterrichten, und Asmodean beginnt den Todesmarsch zu spielen. Rand unterbricht ihn, da es nicht das ist, worin er unterrichtet werden will. Asmodean erklärt, dass Rand inzwischen zumindest jedes mal Saidin erreichen kann, wenn er will, die Stränge unterscheiden und sich abschirmen kann, und dass die Macht tut, was er will. Er runzelt die Stirn und fragt, ob Rand glaubt, dass Lanfear wollte, dass Asmodean ihm alles beibringt. Er sagt, in diesem Fall wäre sie geblieben, damit sie sich verknüpfen könnten. Als er Rand Lews Therin nennt, faucht Rand ihn an, aber Asmodean scheint ihn gar nicht zu hören. Laut denkt er darüber nach, ob Rand und Lanfear seine Gefangennahme gemeinsam geplant haben und Rand hat das Gefühl, als ob er die Abschirmung prüfen würde, obwohl er allerdings nichts sehen kann. Asmodean fährt fort, dass Rand sich hätte übertölpeln lassen, falls er es mit Lanfear geplant hat und fragt eindringlich, ob Rand das wirklich hätte. Dann will er wissen, wie viel Rand noch von seinem Leben als Lews Therin weiß. Rand erklärt, dass Lanfear die Wahrheit gesagt hat, als sie behauptete, er würde sich an gar nichts erinnern. Er will nicht über Lews Therin sprechen und fragt, warum sie sich nicht verknüpfen, wenn es dann einfacher wäre, zu unterrichten. Asmodean erklärt ihm, dass sie dazu eine Frau brauchen, und dass vielleicht Moiraine oder Egwene herausfinden könnten, wie es geht, wenn er sie bitten würde. Rand sagt, dass der Verlorene ihn nicht anlügen soll, da er gehört hat, wie die Frauen darüber sprachen, sich miteinander zu verknüpfen. Er fragt, warum sie es können, und die Männer nicht, und Asmodean sagt, dass sie es einfach nicht können und keiner weiß, warum. Er sagt, dass sich bis zu dreizehn Frauen miteinander verknüpfen können, aber für mehr brauchen sie wieder einen Mann. Rand ist sicher, dass er lügt, da er sich erinnert, dass Moiraine einmal sagte, dass Männer und Frauen im Zeitalter der Legenden gleich stark gewesen wären. Und sie konnte ganz sicher nicht lügen. Er sagt auch, dass die fünf Mächte gleichwertig sind. Asmodean antwortet, dass das zwar stimmt, aber Moiraine nicht in allem Recht hat. Er sagt, dass sie nur erklärt, was sie für wahr hält und dass es in allem Ausnahmen gibt. Aber im allgemeinen sind Männer stärker als Frauen und Rand erinnert sich an den Vorfall mit Elayne und Egwene, nach dem Elayne ihm gestand, dass sie sich völlig hilflos gefühlt hätte. Der Verlorene erklärt weiter, dass zwei Frauen, die miteinander verbunden sind, stark genug sind, um es mit einem Mann aufzunehmen. Dreizehn wiederum sind sehr gefährlich für einen Mann. Er sagt, dass die dreizehn schwächsten Frauen der Burg zusammen kaum außer Atem kommen würden, wenn sie gegen ihn kämpften. Rand denkt unbehaglich an Egwene und Moiraine, die gemeinsam stärker wären als er, doch er will nicht glauben, dass Egwene sich schon so weit von ihm entfernt hat. Er fragt Asmodean nach den Verlorenen, wie er es schon so oft getan hat, und dieser kann ihm nichts neues berichten. Rand kennt all das schon so gut, dass er sich manchmal fühlt, als hätte er es schon immer gewusst, auch wenn er einige dieser Sachen lieber nicht wüsste, oder sie sinnlos und unglaubwürdig findet. Gai'shain betreten den Raum und beginnen, die Speisen und Getränke abzuräumen, die für die Clanhäuptlinge bestimmt waren, und bringen neue für ihn und Asmodean. Draußen beginnt es dunkel zu werden. Als die Gai'shain gegangen sind, fragt Rand, was Asmodean von seinen Chancen zu Tarmon Gai'don hält. Der Verlorene sieht ihn zögernd an und fragt nach einem Gegenstand, den Rand gefunden hat, als sie in Rhuidean zusammen kämpften. Rand behauptet, er hätte es zerstört und Asmodean wirkt resigniert. Der Verlorene erklärt, dass er sich die Pulsadern aufschneiden wolle, sobald er erfuhr, dass der Dunkle König frei sei. Rand fragt, was er tun würde, wenn es noch eine andere Möglichkeit gäbe, sich vor dem Makel zu schützen und Asmodean lacht ihn aus. Er sagt, dass sie so gut wie tot sind und Rand fragt, warum er dem allen dann nicht ein Ende macht. Asmodean erzählt von einem Mann, den er einmal an einer Klippe hängen sah. Und obwohl der Mann gewusst hatte, dass es sich lösen würde, griff er nach einem Grasbüschel - dem einzigen, das er noch erreichen konnte, um sich zu retten. Rand fragt, ob er ihm geholfen hat, doch Asmodean schweigt und spielt wieder den Todesmarsch. Rand verlässt den Raum und sofort erheben sich fünf Töchter des Speers, die draußen gewartet haben. Rand fragt nach Joinde, und Adelin erzählt ihr, dass die Tochter des Speers gegangen sei, um ihrem Gai'shain einen Brautkranz vor die Füße zu legen, obwohl die Clans der beiden eine Blutfehde miteinander haben. Enaila erklärt ärgerlich, dass es wie eine Krankheit ist. Sie sagt, dass täglich ein oder zwei Töchter des Speers einen Brautkranz flechten, seit sie nach Rhuidean gekommen sind. Rand nickt ihnen zu und denkt, dass es nur seine Schuld ist. Doch er findet es besser, dass die Töchter nur heiraten und nicht das erleben müssen, was andere wegen ihm schon erlebt haben. Er webt eine Abschirmung um sein Haus, die jeden Mann, der die Macht lenken kann und hinein oder hinaus geht, in Brand setzt. Danach geht er mit den Töchtern des Speers fort. Mat Cauthon Ort: Rhuidean, Aiel-Wüste Mat balanciert angetrunken und singend auf einem Brunnenrand. Einer der Wagenfahrer spricht ihn auf das ihm unbekannte Lied an und Mat erinnert sich, dass dieses Lied zum letzten mal gesungen wurde, als Artur Falkenflügel Aldeshar erobert hatte. Er ist froh, dass er nicht halb so betrunken ist, wie er vielleicht wirkt, denkt aber daran, dass er vorsichtig sein muss, sonst würde ihn Moiraine doch wieder in die Weiße Burg schaffen, auch wenn ihm die Aussicht, von Rand und der Wüste wegzukommen, nicht unangenehm ist. Mat singt weiter, jetzt Kesselflicker in der Küche, und Hadnan Kaderes Männer beginnen, das bekannte Lied mitzusingen. Zwei Aiel sitzen neben ihm auf dem Brunnenrand. Sie sind auch angetrunken, man sieht es ihnen aber nicht so an. Sie haben Mat zu einem Trinkspiel herausgefordert, bei dem man ein in die Luft geworfenes Ziel mit einem Messer treffen muss, nachdem man einen Becher Oosquai in einem Zug geleert hat. Sowohl die Aiel als auch Kaderes Männer wollen nicht mehr mit ihm würfeln, da er zu oft gewinnt. Aber auch so hat Mat eine gute Menge an Schmuck und goldenen Gegenständen von den Aiel gewonnen. Einer der Aiel, Corman, erklärt, dass Mat fast genauso gut im Messerwerfen ist wie im Würfeln und fragt, ob sie aufhören sollen, da es dunkel wird. Mat sieht zum Himmel hinauf und sagt, es wäre noch hell genug. Angeberisch sagt er, er könnte sogar mit verbundenen Augen ein Ziel treffen. Der andere Aiel Jenric fragt, ob auch Frauen anwesend sind, da ein Mann sonst nur so angibt, wenn er Frauen beeindrucken will, und die sie umgebenden Aiel, bei denen sich auch Töchter des Speers befinden, lachen laut. Mat fühlt sich herausgefordert und verbindet sich die Augen. Er fordert Corman auf, etwas in die Luft zu werfen und ihm zu sagen, wenn er das tut. Innerlich denkt er, dass er inzwischen stockbesoffen sein muss. Aber er fühlt plötzlich sein Glück aufsteigen, so wie sonst, wenn er weiß, was seine Würfel zeigen werden. Corman wirft das Ziel und Mat trifft. Einer von Kaderes Männern sagt, er hat das Glück des Dunklen Königs, und Mat murmelt eine Erwiderung. Jenric fragt ihn, was er gesagt hat und Mat wird klar, dass er wieder in der Alten Sprache geredet hat. Corman holt Mats Messer zurück und sagt, dass sie das irgendwann mal wieder machen, was die Aiel-Art ist, "nie" zu sagen. Mat kann verstehen, das sie so denken, da ihm das schon öfter passiert ist. Neidisch sieht er den kaum schwankenden Aiel nach, als sie gehen. In seinem Kopf mischen sich die fremden Erinnerungen mit seinen eigenen, so dass er manchmal nicht mehr weiß, was er selbst erlebt hat und was nicht. Mat läuft durch die Stadt. Inzwischen werden es jeden Tag mehr Aiel, die nach Rhuidean kommen. Die Händler aus der ganzen Wüste haben den größten Markt gebildet, den die Aiel je gesehen haben und es sind auch die Händler, die sich als erste in der Stadt niedergelassen haben und jetzt hier wohnen. In der nähe sieht er Kaderes Wagen und muss an den Türrahmen denken, den Moiraine hat aufladen lassen. Er hofft innerlich, dass sie ihn - Mat - bald vergessen wird, kann aber nicht daran glauben. Gedankenverloren denkt er an die Wesen auf der anderen Seite des Türrahmens, deren Humor den Aiel sicher gefallen würde. Eine Frau fragt ihn, ob er das Kunststück mit den verbundenen Augen immer schafft und er sieht eine Tochter des Speers vor sich, die sich als Melindhra vorstellt. Als er ihre Septime hört, denkt er, dass sie zu den Shaido gehören muss, aber sie ist auch nach Rhuidean gekommen. Sie lächelt ihn an und er fühlt das Glück wieder in sich aufsteigen. Mat schenkt ihr eine der Ketten, die er bei dem Trinkspiel gewonnen hat und Melindhra erklärt, sie würde sein Angebot annehmen. Bei den Aiel zeigt ein Mann sein Interesse, indem er einer Frau Schmuck schenkt. Sie sagt, dass ihre Speerschwestern ihr von ihm erzählt haben. Mat versteht nicht, was sie mit Angebot meint. Als sie sich zu ihm auf den Brunnenrand setzt, sehen ihre Augen ihn nicht mehr einladend an sondern eher wie eine Katze die Maus. Er sieht Rand in der Nähe mit einer Gruppe von Töchtern und rennt zu ihm. Er spricht Rand mit seinem Namen an, doch der reagiert erst, als Mat ihn Lews Therin nennt. Die beiden Männer starren sich an und Mat versucht sich einzureden, dass er nicht noch näher geht, weil die Töchter des Speers da sind. Obwohl er inzwischen vorsichtig gegenüber Rand ist, zwingt er sich, näher zu gehen. Sein früherer bester Freund wirkt größer und kälter. Er erklärt, dass er darüber nachdenkt, mit Kaderes Wagen zu gehen, wenn der Händler aufbricht. Als Rand fragt, ob er mit nach Tar Valon will, sagt Mat, dass er vielleicht in die Zwei Flüsse geht. Rand sagt fast entschuldigend, dass sie alle tun müssen, was sein muss. Mat weiß, dass Rand ihn nicht gezwungen hat, mit ihm zu gehen, genauso wie er Perrin nicht gezwungen hat, zu tun, was er getan hat. Es war etwas anderes. Mat fragt vorsichtig, ob Rand ihn nicht aufhalten will, und der erklärt, dass das Rad webt wie es will und er nichts dagegen tun kann. Als Mat sich abwendet, warnt Rand ihn, dass er Kadere nicht trauen soll, der seiner Meinung nach einer der gefährlichsten Männer ist, die es gibt. Mat sieht ihm nach, als er geht und denkt, dass er Kadere nicht einmal gefesselt trauen würde. Er fragt sich, ob Rand nicht doch das Muster webt, da er ein sehr starker Ta'veren ist, stärker als Perrin und Mat. Er weiß von anderen Ta'veren in den Legenden, doch niemand hat bisher von dreien an einem Ort gehört und Mat weiß, dass Moiraine sie zu gern in ihre Pläne einbeziehen würde. Melindhra kommt zu ihm und bringt ihm seine Gewinne in einem Sack. Sie sagt, sie hätte gehört, er wäre ein "Beinahe-Bruder" von Rand und als Mat bestätigt, sagt sie, dass es keine Rolle spielt und erklärt, sie hätte Interesse an ihm. Sie will ihren Speer nicht für ihn aufgeben, sagt aber er hätte schöne Augen. Mat fühl sich, als wäre er innerhalb einer Sekunde vom Jäger zur Beute geworden. Er fragt Melindhra, ob sie die Worte "Tochter der Neun Monde" schon einmal gehört hat, und wie alle, die er bisher gefragt hat, kann sie nichts damit anfangen. Melindhra legt einen Arm um ihn und flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr, das ihn zum Grinsen bringt. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Asmodean - als Jasin Natael * Adelin * Enaila * Mat Cauthon * Corman * Jenric * Melindhra * Lews Therin Telamon Erwähnt * Demandred * Rahvin * Lanfear * Semirhage * Dunkler König - auch als Großer Herr der Dunkelheit * Elayne Trakand * Sammael * Graendal * Moghedien * Moiraine Damodred * Egwene al'Vere * Joinde * Garan * Hadnan Kadere * Artur Falkenflügel * Lan Mandragoran * Couladin * Perrin Aybara * Mabriam en Shereed Gruppen * Wiedergeborener Drache * Car'a'carn * Ta'veren * Verlorene * Aiel ** Gai'shain ** Töchter des Speers ** Shaido *** Jumai-Septime * Hornbläser Erwähnt * Falscher Drache * Goshien ** Jhirad-Septime * Shaarad ** Schwarze Felsen-Septime * Clanhäuptling * Goldene Löwen * Trollocs * Tochter der Neun Monde * Aelfinn - als Wesen auf der anderen Seite Orte * Aiel-Wüste ** Rhuidean Erwähnt * Arad Doman * Illian (Hauptstadt) * Lugard * Aldeshar * Maighande * Tarmandewin * Emondsfeld * Sandhügel * Verschleierte Berge * Tar Valon Gegenstände * Ashandarei * Fuchskopf-Medaillon Nahrungsmittel * Oosquai Erwähnt * Brautkranz * verdrehter rotsteinerner Türrahmen-Ter'angreal Ereignisse Erwähnt * Zeitalter der Legenden * Tarmon Gai'don * Krieg der Macht * Zerstörung der Welt * Pakt der Zehn Nationen * Schlacht von Maighande Sonstige * Wahre Quelle ** Eine Macht *** Abschirmung *** Invertieren *** Dämpfung *** Zirkel - als Verknüpfung *** Schutzgewebe Lieder * Todesmarsch * Tanz mit dem Schwarzen Mann (Lied) * Kesselflicker in der Küche (Lied) Sprichworte * Je mehr Frauen in der nähe sind, desto unauffälliger verhält sich der weise Mann. - Arad Doman Alte Sprache * Sene sovya caba'donde ain dovienya - Das Glück ist wie jedes andere Pferd. Spiele * Kuss einer Jungfrau Kategorie:Zwielicht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Rhuidean